User blog:Starscream7/Ninjago - A LordStarscream100 Film - The Full Movie
See that on your right? Well, that's the reason. After two years of production, I have finally completed Ninjago. ''For those who haven't heard of the film yet, it is a 100% live-action project shot 99% on location in the woods by my house, with the voice talents of YouTubers such as Ackarproductions5, ToaGresh300, BioPower OneThousand, and Jack Morris and Cameron Morris from Man On Fire Films, as well as two of my real-life friends, Ryan B and Russell P, and some Wikia members you should know, including Collector1100, FireStar97Studios, JTHStudio, OonieandCacola and Stormjay Rider. This colossal project runs at 181 minutes long and began airing on YouTube on July 7 before concluding on December 11. The plot has Cole Hence (Jack Morris), standing by his three close friends Jay (OonieandCacola), Kai (Ryan B), and Zane (Westificationful), as they begin their quest to bring justice to Spinjitzu City, an ancient city plagued with corruption over many years. With the guidance of their mentor, Sensei Wu (Ackarproductions5), and their friend Dareth (Collector1100), they must square off against a young and clever anarchist: Lloyd Garmadon (JTHStudio), as well as Serpentine and Pirates. With inspiration from the TV show and the original story, ''Ninjago features a new take on the characters and plot that we've seen before and creates a unique setting and directing style as well. Whether or not you're a fan of my three BIONICLE films, then this is definitely worth checking out. Typically, stop-motion animations on YouTube have mainly featured stop-motion that could be mixed with a bit of live-action. This film, on the other hand, is entirely live-action. My goal was to make it feel as alive as possible. To do so, I wrote the film differently from the way I've written my other projects. I put a stronger focus on developing the characters and a stronger focus on keeping the pacing smooth and the action great. I decided to set the film entirely in the woods by my house. Excluding about three scenes, 99% of the film is shot on-location. No green screen effects, everything is done on the spot. To make vehicles move and fly, I increased my use of fishing wire, which I began using in my third BIONICLE film. So, without saying much else, Ninjago is a LEGO film that you should absolutely check out if you have the chance. It has gotten an extremely positive reaction, and it's slowly climbing in views as well, both of which I am very thankful for. It is a huge step forward from what I've done before, and to have successfully broken new ground is a really special feeling. It was not an easy film to complete, but I will admit that I am very pleased with the final product. So check it out, go ahead and spread the word. The original series possesses a great story with great characters, and my goal was to adapt both amazing things into an amazing film. It may be long, but there's a very big opening to the film that leads into a big finale. Stay tuned for more updates, and spread the word! --[[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 01:39, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts